


Are You Going to Kiss Me or Not?

by yauksiei



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square, Edited Lyrics, Emotions! Yay!, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited the lyrics to Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square to a Sherlockwarts thing. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Going to Kiss Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the characters. This is purely fannmade.
> 
> SHERLOCK'S POV! Enjoy!

We were sitting on the landing by your common room,

Talking and watching the paintings move

And although I was looking everywhere but you

All I could think about was my next move

Oh but you were so shy and well, so was I

Maybe that's why I almost didn't believe,

When you smiled and asked of me:

"Are you going to kiss me or not?

"Are we going to do this or what?

"We both know I like you a lot

"But you're about to miss your shot!

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

It was the first big kiss that I ever had,

Except for the long one after that,

And I knew that if I wanted this thing to last,

Sooner or later I would have to ask

For your hand

So I took a chance

After Graduation I got down on one knee,

You held your arms out and said:

"Are you going to kiss me or not?

"Of course I'm accepting Sherlock!

"We both know I love you a lot,

"I think we've got a real good shot,

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Planning it out was dull, but thankfully soon,

We had a wedding and of course no honeymoon,

And our Mummies cried

When you walked down the aisle.

The priest then said, "Say I do",

I did, you did too,

Then I lifted your face, saw your pretty smile,

And I said:

"Are you going to kiss me or not?

"Are we going to do this or not?

"We both know I love you a lot,

"It's not ever going to stop,

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
